


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, and Deb's just a little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah, that’s right! Keep riding my dick like the dirty cowboy you are! Do to me just like you do to your buddies in VR Sex… I’m sure they had the ride of their life… so give it to me too and cum, bitch…”
Relationships: Mona D/Deb Demure





	Tease

What a fucking _tease_ he was… for leaving him hanging…

For leaving him sexually frustrated and ready to bust, but doesn’t have the guts to finish him off with his nuts…

What a fucking jokester… 

Mona should be punished, but part of him wanted Mona inside of him so bad that he’ll just fight for it. 

As time, ridiculously, passes by like a tousled polaroid; Deb just about had enough of it and pushes Mona against the bed.

The air was neither cold nor hot, but the perfect amount of temperature for him to fuck to. 

Before Mona could grab his waist, Deb deflected and plunged his body onto the mattress until Mona was pinned down… and below him.

They were already naked; so, the next thing they needed to do was finish off… well, Deb in particular, since he was the horny one at the moment. 

“You’re such a fucking tease! Why didn’t you fuck me against the wall earlier?” Deb whined before pinning Mona’s wrists together.

Mona chuckled, “Because I wanted to teach you a lesson… for flirting with those guys last night, bitch…” then he kicked Deb’s stomach with his knee.

Deb later groaned and let go of his wrists, as he was being pushed down and spread out by the man that was previously below him. 

It didn’t take long for Mona to hold him in place, spit on his harden member (since they were already naked), and position himself in front of his entrance.

“I don’t ever wanna see that happen again, got it?” Mona said while entering him.

Deb whimpered, but didn’t say anything so Mona was angry and thrust even harder.

Gripping Deb’s legs tightly, Mona increased in speed and thrusted further and further until he hit his prostate. Which made Deb flinch but somewhat scream.

“Hey, I was talking to you bitch!” Mona spat before letting go, of one of his legs, and spanked him.

“I said; I DON’T EVER WANNA SEE THAT HAPPEN AGAIN, GOT IT?!?” he yelled and gave Deb more discipline with his thrusts and spanks.

It’s clear to Deb that he’s underestimated Mona.

So, this will be a long night.

“G-Got i-it- hnghhhh-” Deb moaned when Mona was constantly hitting him, and the pleasure was kicking in. 

He wasn’t refuting the fact that he liked how he was caught for being a thot and getting discipline for it. So, his cock began to twitch against his stomach and ooze with pre-cum at the thought of being punished for his naughty behavior… especially by his keyboardist and boyfriend - whom have caught him doing so. The way Mona thrusted; deeper and faster, in and out, caused him to moan and scream desperately for more. 

And of course, Mona liked it. Because he was only making noise for him… and _only_ him.

“Good, because YOU’RE FUCKING MINE!” Mona yells again, before stopping to pull out and swap angles. 

Deb whined but then he was flipped over on his stomach; his blonde bangs of his silky hair, covering half of his thin-plucked eyebrows along with sweat as it meets the pillow that were once behind him and now in front (cushioning his face).

His milkier and thicker sweaty body contracted once more when he felt his lover, grab his wrists together and pin them behind his back, followed by a powerful thrust that sent waves of electricity through him… even though he’s an experienced bottom and use to it. 

He cried out when Mona started pounding inside-out of him, until the bed screeched below and shot him into outer space with the noise of the void.

His ass was going to be sore for a day or two.

“Don’t-” Mona spewed, “think-” he stopped for a second to let go and spank his ass even harder, “for a fucking second-” Deb trembles beneath him. “that I’m a fool and don’t know you’re flirting with other men, because I do and I’m watching you from afar…” he concludes, increasing his rate. 

From that point-on, Deb could feel Mona’s thighs and ballsack, slap against his asscheeks during each merciless thrust to his ass that he wholeheartedly needed in the first place. 

So, he grunted as his prostate was hit again, all thanks to Mona’s rough and sadistic pace. 

Before he could even blink in the corner, of the hotel room, he had heard Mona grunt a few times before thrusting erratically to the point, he felt as though he was being jackhammered, then letting out a sigh and releasing his cum inside him.

Deb somewhat flinched, because his lover was still pounding him, but whimper after Mona had stopped and pulled out. 

The feeling was emptiness, despite being filled with loads of cum and trauma.

“H-Hey, now! What about me?” Deb whined at the keyboardist.

“What about ‘you’?!?” Mona remarks before sitting back on his side. 

“Well, I have a dick too! A-And and- ouch- ouch-” Deb quickly turned around, then groaned in pain as his back and ass was hurting.

“And- and…?” Mona coaxed, pretending to be dumb because he knew what Deb meant to say all along. 

“A-And I wanna cum too- ow- ow- ouch-” Deb continued to groan as his backside was killing him from the fuck they just had. 

“Uh, okay!” Mona muttered, but still sat there; smirking at him.

This frustrated Deb again. Instead of entertaining the _teaser_ , he limply crawled his way to the keyboardist and told him to lay down (so he could ride him this time).

And so, Mona did.

He laid back to let the guitarist take control. But to his surprise, Deb got in between his legs and grabbed his limp cock—because of ejaculation earlier—to stroke. 

“Don’t worry, I can make it hard again!” and with that said, Deb partakes into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Mona threw his head back to groan or mumble his name, but reach down to stroke his blonde locks because he felt his cock harden again (when being in Deb’s mouth). When it was in Deb’s hand, it was soft but when it was in Deb’s mouth, it was hard again… so, it’s like Deb’s mouth was magnetic or something that it automatically turns him-on - even if it’s just a wet cavern.

“Oh yeah, keep going!” he moans even louder once he felt the guitarist; take his cock in his throat. 

Deb lets out a gag reflex, because of Mona’s tremendous uncut size, but hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head as best of his ability. Once he was being pushed back down until it was time to stop and settle atop.

Deb slowly but seductively; crawled on top of the shorter blonde and straddled his waist with both legs, on each side, ready to ride.

Mona grabbed his waist and aligned his wet cock with the other. 

“You’re such a meanie- uhh-” Deb said before dropping himself on his cock, until he moaned like a wanton slut.

Grunting, Mona tightened his grip around his waist and shuddered once he felt Deb’s hands across his chest. As the guitarist began to rock on him back and forth, despite the pain in his backside from the first round. Because that wasn’t stopping Deb from riding Mona at all. He worked himself up and down until he came as well.

“Oh- fuck- uh- I-I c-can’t- uh- I think I’m already close, baby- uh-” Deb half moaned, half panted as he felt his climax approaching fast and he could very much cum untouched.

“Don’t worry, baby! Imma finish this-” Mona reached out with his other hand and started to pump his cock in time with his pace. 

“Uh- fuck- yeah- uh-” Deb cried out, practically in ecstasy.

“Yeah, that’s right! Keep riding my dick like the dirty cowboy you are! Do to me just like you do to your buddies in VR Sex… I’m sure they had the ride of their life… so give it to me too and cum, bitch…” Mona spoke, dirtily, while jerking him even faster.

Deb moaned at those words alone, because it was true and he did fuck his friends in another band, but Mona’s dirty talk coupled with the hand jobs were enough to send him over the edge and ascend to the next level. 

With a high-pitched scream of his lover’s name and one last ride, Deb threw his head back and shot his cum all over their bodies including Mona’s hand and face before falling against Mona.

Just because he stopped, didn’t mean Mona stopped.

The shorter blonde held him in place and thrusted furiously until he shot his load inside of him again. Filling him up full of his sperm.

After a while, they detached from the cowgirl position and Deb laid beside him… his backside hurting more than it was the first time. 

Mona wrapped his arm around Deb and closed his eyes, hence he already wiped up the cum from his face, as his splendid chin covered Deb’s sweaty blonde hair. 

“Ohhh, M… I’m gonna be sore for a day or two because of you…” Deb murmured with half-lidded eyes when sleep bedeviled him (and the same goes for Mona, of course). 

“Aww, I’m sorry, Debbie! But you deserved it for being a hoe!” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Heh, love you too, babe!” 


End file.
